Remember Me
by Milda Malione
Summary: Aku hanya perlu diingat. Tak peduli apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tak peduli pula apa perasaanmu pada gadis berpenutup mata itu. Ingat aku, itu saja. Karena pada akhirnya, aku bukan seseorang yang harus dilupakan. Akazawa Izumi's POV. Tentang perasaan dan kekecewaannya terhadap Kouichi-kun. My first "Another" fanfiction.


a/n:

Hai, hai… Salam kenal. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Another. Setelah nonton episode terakhir Anime-nya, saya jadi kasihan dan gak tega lihat Akazawa Izumi meninggal. Jadilah saya berniat untuk menyalurkan 'ketidaktegaan' itu dalam fanfic ini.

Sebelumnya, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada salah seorang teman saya yang sudah memperkenalkan 'incredible anime' ini sehingga saya mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis fanfic lagi setelah tidak menulis apapun selama tiga bulan. Hehe…

Happy reading, then. Semoga karya pertama saya di fandom ini tidak mengecewakan. :D

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

"Another" adalah karya Yukito Ayatsuji. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan menyatukannya dengan plot yang saya buat tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil dari siapapun. *smile*

.

**Remember Me**

…

Aku hanya perlu diingat. Tak peduli apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tak peduli pula apa perasaanmu pada gadis berpenutup mata itu. Ingat aku, itu saja. Karena pada akhirnya, aku bukan seseorang yang harus dilupakan.

…

.

"_Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Apa kau yakin belum pernah tinggal di Yomiyama sebelumnya?"_

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya. Tak pernah bosan. Meski setelah berkata seperti itu, aku harus berlapang dada menerima reaksinya. Ia menggeleng lagi, seperti biasa.

"Misaki-san!" konsentrasinya buyar. Tanpa melihat pun, aku tahu sosok siapa yang melintas di belakangku. Dia di sana, Misaki Mei, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang membuatku berharap bisa bertukar peran dengan Mei. Pertama, ia sangat beruntung—setidaknya, menurutku—karena kesempatannya bertemu dengan Sakakibara Kouichi selalu tepat. Di kelas, di lapangan olahraga, di koridor sekolah, di perpustakaan, bahkan di setiap tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Kouichi-kun, dia muncul dengan sendirinya, padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menganggapnya ada. Kedua, dia bukan Ketua Pendataan Siswa. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu berpura-pura. Dia tak memerlukan peran yang penuh ketegasan dan bertanggung jawab sepertiku ketika berhadapan dengan Kouichi. Ah, jika aku tahu seseorang yang dulu pernah bertemu denganku itu akan bersekolah di Yomiyama Utara, aku tidak akan mengajukan diri menjadi Ketua Pendataan Siswa tahun ini. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghadapi Kouichi-kun seutuhnya, tanpa terhalang topeng dari peran apapun. Hal ketiga yang membuatku ingin berada di tempat Mei saat ini adalah karena ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku harapkan. Tatapan bersahabat Sakakibara, sapaan hangat dan juga perhatiannya. Ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya, meski aku tidak tahu apakah ia mengharapkan itu semua atau tidak. Keempat—ah, sepertinya aku tak perlu mengatakan semua…

"Sampai nanti, Akazawa-san!" dan dia berlalu, menyusul Mei yang masih berdiri di sana.

Aku mengangguk pelan, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, tak ada bedanya. Reaksinya tetap sama. Ia masih tak peduli, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku terlambat, dan aku menyesalinya. Kadang aku menyalahkan diri sendiri kenapa memutuskan tidak sekolah hanya karena demam biasa pada hari itu, hari pertama Sakakibara Kouichi masuk sekolah. Aku terlambat mengatakan padanya bahwa Misaki Mei adalah tumbal kelas 9-3 tahun ini, 'siswa yang dianggap tak ada', siswa yang susah payah kami hindari untuk menyelamatkan nyawa siswa lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih berharga dari seluruh murid kelas 9-3, dan sayang, waktu tak bisa terulang.

"Dia… belum tahu apa-apa," gumam Yukari, suaranya bergetar. Dia berdiri di sebelahku, masih memandangi kepergian Mei dan Kouichi yang semakin menjauh. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Itu salahku," aku menghela napas, "Aku tidak masuk saat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Aku terlambat menjelaskan semuanya."

"Menurutmu, apa kutukan itu…"

"Ah, tak perlu dipikirkan," potongku cepat, "Asal kita tetap menganggapnya tak ada, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Aku melangkah mendahului Yukari, "Kita pulang saja!"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu menakutkan kutukan itu lagi. Yang aku takutkan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Kouichi-kun benar-benar lupa dan tidak pernah mengingatku. Sebersit pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas, mengajakku membayangkan apa yang sedang Kouichi dan Mei lakukan saat itu, dan dengan bodohnya aku mencoba memposisikan diriku sebagai Mei yang tengah berjalan di samping Kouichi. Tapi itu hanya bayangan. Kenyataannya, Yukari-lah yang berjalan disampingku dan dia tak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

oOo

"_Aku masih merasa kalau sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, tapi tanganku ini mengingatmu…"_

Aku menjabat tangannya lagi, mencoba mengembalikan kesan menggelitik yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kouichi-kun. Tapi sepertinya pertemuan itu hanya berarti untukku, dan tidak baginya. Hingga detik ini pun, dia masih tak bisa mengingatnya.

Kini, kutukan kelas 9-3 sudah dimulai, bahkan sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa pada Sakakibara. Yukari meninggal dengan tragis pada awal bulan Mei. Untuk beberapa hari setelah kematiannya, aku selalu gemetar saat memegang payung, tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang Yukari rasakan saat ujung payung itu menembus tenggorokannya. Dia telah menjadi korban pertama tahun ini, mengawali kematian beberapa orang berikutnya: seorang suster di Rumah Sakit Yomiyama, Takabayashi yang meninggal karena penyakitnya kambuh dan Kubodera-sensei yang melakukan bunuh diri di depan mata semua siswa.

Kelas 9-3 harus mulai waspada.

Tapi dari setiap kejadian mengerikan yang sudah mulai terlihat, ada waktu di mana kita harus melupakan semuanya sejenak saja. Dan liburan musim panas adalah jawabannya. Waktu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan semua ketakutan yang tercipta beberapa bulan ini. Lebih dari itu, liburan musim panas tahun ini akan terasa lebih berkesan dengan kehadiran Kouichi-kun. Dan jika ada hal lain yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia, itu adalah Misaki Mei yang tidak turut serta dalam liburan kami. Artinya, ada ruang kosong yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kouichi pada Mei dan aku sudah bertekad untuk mengisi ruang kosong itu.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dalam perjalanan menuju pantai resor, tujuan liburan kami. Pada kesempatan itu, keinginanku untuk bertanya apakah ia masih mengingatku setelah pertemuan kami yang pertama kembali muncul. Tapi alih-alih menanyakan hal itu lagi, aku malah bertanya seperti apa aku di matanya. Dan dia menjawab bahwa aku terlihat kuat, tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, bukan itu jawaban yang kuharapkan. Dia hanya bisa menebak topeng yang kuperlihatkan padanya. Dia tak tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah mengira kalau aku adalah perempuan yang mengharapkan jawaban seperti, "Kau sama saja seperti pertama kali kita bertemu, saat aku menjabat tanganmu." Tetapi ia tak menjawab seperti itu. Karena aku hanya berkata dalam hati dan ia tak bisa mendengarnya.

Sisa perjalanan kami lewati dalam diam.

oOo

"Laut musim panaaas!" teriak Teshigawara dan Nakao bersemangat saat kami memasuki wilayah pantai.

"Apa Kouichi-kun suka pantai?" tanyaku pada Kouichi.

"Eh, tidak terlalu. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka taman hiburan yang ramai."

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar saat bertanya padanya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman hiburan suatu hari nanti. Aku tahu taman hiburan paling menyenangkan di Yomiyama," kataku kemudian.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak tanpa berkata apapun. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah reaksinya akan secanggung itu saat orang yang mengajaknya ke taman hiburan adalah Mei dan bukan aku.

Aku memalingkan wajah dari tatapannya, mendahuluinya berlari ke tengah pantai.

Ternyata pengakuan Kouichi bahwa ia tidak terlalu menyukai pantai terbukti. Aku bisa melihatnya masih berdiri di tepi ketika kami semua sudah mulai membasahi diri dengan air laut.

"Hei, Kouichi-kun!" aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya, "Ayo berenang!"

"Sebentar lagi," sahutnya.

Segera saja aku memutuskan untuk berenang ke tepi, bermaksud menghampiri Kouichi-kun sebelum Takako menarik lenganku.

"Apa?!" tanyaku sedikit kesal dengan tarikannya yang mendadak.

"Mau kemana?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kouichi-kun…"

"Kau tidak menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?" aku menepis tangannya, melanjutkan niatku yang tertunda karena Takako.

"Izumi!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku acuh tak acuh.

Takako tak berkomentar lagi. Ia membiarkanku pergi meski aku yakin pertanyaannya tadi belum terjawab.

"Kau benar-benar tak suka pantai, ya?" aku bertanya seraya melangkah mendekati Kouichi di tepi pantai.

"Aku baru akan berenang, sebelum Akazawa-san datang."

"Ah, tak perlu memaksakan diri jika memang tak suka," kataku datar, "Bagaimana jika bermain di sini saja?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kouichi-kun, bagaimana jika membuat istana pasir? Kau suka?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa sikapnya sedingin itu padaku.

"Ayo! Kita berlomba membangun istana!" aku yang sudah mulai tak sabar menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke salah satu sisi pantai sebelum ia bisa menolak atau menampilkan sikap canggung nan dinginnya yang membuatku tak nyaman.

Kukira ia akan menolak, tapi nyatanya tidak dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Kami duduk berhadapan. Kedua tangannya serta merta membentuk pasir-pasir pantai menjadi bentuk bangunan abstrak. Ia tidak tahu kalau kedua mataku tak lepas memandangnya saat ia melakukan hal itu.

"Lebih menyenangkan daripada berenang. Bukan begitu, Koichi-kun?"

Dia tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Ini gila," ia berkata pelan tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya membentuk istana pasir, "kita bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Liburan ini seakan menjadi jeda dari kutukan kematian yang menghantui siswa kelas 9-3."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau hanya akan mengurangi kesenangan liburan musim panas jika berkata begitu," ujarku.

"Menurutmu apakah kutukan itu akan berakhir?"

Aku terdiam. Sejenak otakku memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kemudian aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih pada Akazawa-san," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Padaku?" seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya, aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri. "Soal… apa?"

"Menganggap Misaki Mei ada lagi."

Mendadak aku menyesal telah bertanya sebelumnya. Tolong jangan bicarakan dia di saat seperti ini, aku memohon dalam hati.

"Oh, itu… bukan apa-apa," aku menahan napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku, "Lagipula dia sudah tak berguna dalam menangkal kutukan itu."

"Tapi itu membuatnya bersemangat sekolah lagi."

"Aku yakin ada alasan lain yang membuatnya bersemangat pergi sekolah," susah payah aku menyembunyikan getar dalam suaraku. "Sudahlah, bagaimana istana pasirmu?" aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami setelah melihat Kouichi yang tak juga berhasil membangun istana pasirnya.

"Menaranya… sebentar lagi selesai. Oh, kenapa tak mau tegak juga?" ia menggerutu sendiri.

Aku terkikik melihat ekspresinya yang setengah kesal karena menara istana pasir miliknya sulit berdiri tegak dan terus menerus rusak. "Kau kurang padat membentuknya. Begini harusnya…" aku merebut segenggam pasir dari tangannya, mencipta kontak dengan telapak tangannya lagi secara tak sengaja. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu kembali hadir. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, aku bertanya hal yang sama padanya, "Kau yakin tidak pernah tinggal di Yomiyama? Kau tak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

Kouichi menggeleng seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, tatapannya tak sedingin yang biasa. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan Akazawa-san."

"Baiklah," ujarku lemah. Tak ada gunanya. Aku tak mau tahu apakah ia memang benar-benar lupa atau hanya berpura-pura. "Kalau memang kau belum pernah tinggal di Yomiyama, kuharap Kouichi-kun senang tinggal di sini." Bodoh. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya bahwa tinggal di Yomiyama akan menyenangkan saat kami berada di tengah teror kematian yang sudah membuat beberapa jiwa melayang?

Tapi, tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Hanya sekilas, karena detik berikutnya pandangan matanya tak lagi berpusat ke depan, ke arahku, melainkan ke satu titik di belakang kepalaku.

"Apa itu… Misaki-san?"

Mi-sa-ki-Mei? Dia tidak ada di sini!

Aku menolak untuk berbalik jika harus menemukan sosok itu di belakangku. Tapi sebelum aku bersusah-payah membalikkan badan, Kouichi sudah pergi. Ia berlari menghampiri sosok yang sedang berjongkok di batu karang, sosok yang ia duga sebagai Misaki Mei.

Dan kenyataanya memang begitu. Mei ada di sana.

"Misaki-san! Kau sedang berlibur di pantai ini juga?" Kouichi menyapa Mei saat ia sudah berada di depan perempuan itu.

"Ya. Rumah musim panas keluargaku ada di sekitar sini."

"Kebetulan sekali. Padahal aku hampir tidak akan ikut ke tempat ini karena kau tak ada."

Betapa kesalnya aku saat mendengar kalimat itu. Di saat seperti ini, pada kesempatan yang sangat sulit kudapatkan, mengapa Misaki Mei tetap ada untuk Sakakibara? Tidak cukupkah ia mendapatkan perhatiannya di sekolah? Melihat ia bersama dengan Kouichi-kun, tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal sudah menganggapnya kembali ada. Harusnya dia tetap dianggap tak ada karena dia memang tak berhak ada di dunia! Dia tak berhak mendapatkan Sakakibara!

Tanpa sadar, kaki kananku menendang dua istana pasir yang hampir selesai. Menara yang tadi susah payah dibangun kini hancur, kembali menjadi tumpukan pasir tak berguna.

oOo

Di bulan Agustus, saat perjalanan wisata musim panas, kutukan itu mencapai puncaknya.

Aku tak begitu sering berbicara pada Kouichi-kun semenjak perjalanan kami ke pantai. Entahlah, mungkin aku juga sudah bosan menghadapinya. Meski aku akan sangat bersyukur jika suatu saat nanti—entah kapan—Kouichi-kun bisa mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

Dan lagi, saat ini hal itu sudah tak terlalu menjadi prioritas utama yang aku pikirkan. Tanggung jawabku sebagai Ketua Pendataan Siswa yang juga mencegah malapetaka terjadi di kelas 9-3 tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saat teman-teman sekelasku melakukan hal bodoh dengan membunuh satu sama lain menggunakan berbagai cara dan alat, lalu bertanya pada teman lainnya yang masih hidup apakah mereka mengingat orang yang baru saja mati atau tidak. Jika teman yang lain menjawab bahwa mereka mengingat orang yang dibunuh, maka si pembunuh dengan santainya dan tanpa rasa bersalah berkata bahwa dia telah keliru membunuh orang.

Bodoh. Padahal saat Takako memutarkan rekaman 'warisan' dari kelas 9-3 angkatan lima belas tahun yang lalu, ia mengumumkan pula bahwa 'The Extra One' adalah Misaki Mei. Dan aku setuju dengannya. Jadi, sepertinya tak perlu membunuh banyak orang jika hanya ada satu orang yang perlu dibunuh.

Tapi aku terlambat menghentikan semuanya. Teman-teman sekelasku sudah banyak berjatuhan dengan percuma dan amarah Takako tak bisa lagi dikendalikan. Jika ia mau menunggu sebentar saja, aku bisa membantunya untuk melenyapkan Mei dan menghentikan semua ini. Sayangnya, Takako tak mau menunggu. Ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh Mei dengan tangannya sendiri. Pertimbangannya amat dangkal. Ia tak sempat berpikir bahwa Mei sedang bersama Kouichi-kun dan aku tahu laki-laki itu akan melindunginya.

Takako, kadang ia bersikap amat keras kepala. Sifatnya itu telah membuatku tidak bisa melarangnya. Sifat itu pula yang mengantarkannya kepada kematian. Trauma yang aku alami ketika melihat Yukari tewas tertusuk payungnya sendiri kini kembali terulang saat aku harus menyaksikan Sugiura Takako tergantung di langit-langit wisma, leher dan kepalanya terjerat berutas-utas tali. Wajah, badan serta kedua tangannya berlumur darah. Misaki Mei dan Kouichi ada di sana. Dan aku bisa melihat pantulan dari tusukan runcing nan tajam dalam genggaman Mei. Dia pembunuhnya!

MISAKI MEI. Gadis yang membunuh sahabatku dan merebut perhatian Kouichi-kun. Masih pantaskah ia hidup di dunia?

Kini aku sendiri yang bertekad untuk membunuhnya. Dan ketika keadaan mulai tenang karena siswa-siswa yang masih tersisa sudah menunggu di halaman, aku berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu. Hanya kami berdua.

Aku ingin menangis saat itu. Aku sendiri tak yakin apa penyebabnya. Terlampau banyak hal yang membuatku membenci Misaki Mei hingga akhirnya semua itu hanya bisa tertumpuk dalam kedua pelupuk mataku, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuncah keluar.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" teriakanku bergetar. Hawa panas dari ruangan wisma yang terbakar merasuki rongga dadaku. Tapi alih-alih membuatku sesak, rasa panas itu malah membuat amarahku semakin keluar. Tak ada pelampiasan lagi selain melihat Misaki Mei tewas di depan mataku sendiri.

"Tak perlu membuang waktumu, Akazawa-san," katanya dengan nada suara paling tenang yang pernah kudengar, "Aku bukan murid tambahannya."

"Aku tak peduli kau murid tambahan atau bukan! Kau membunuh Takako!"

Ia menggeleng, teramat lemah sehingga aku hampir tak bisa melihatnya. "Takako yang akan membunuhku."

"Dia memang sudah seharusnya membunuhmu!" aku membentaknya, lama-lama aku merasa muak dengan pembawaannya yang tetap tenang di saat yang tidak tepat, "Kau sudah merebut semuanya!"

Sebelah mata coklatnya menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan-akan ingin menyelami pikiranku dan mencari tahu apa maksud perkataanku tadi.

"Aka-zawa-san, apa… apa yang kau katakan?" suaranya tersendat.

"KAU! Kau dan Kouichi-kun…"

"Misaki-san! Misaki-san!" terdengar suara Kouichi berulang-ulang dari lantai dasar. Aku kembali bersiaga. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk menjelaskan kepada Misaki Mei apa kesalahan terbesarnya. Aku harus segera membunuhnya sebelum Kouichi tiba, sebelum Kouichi berusaha melindunginya lagi.

Kedua kakiku melangkah tegap ke arahnya. Tusukan tajam yang sebelumnya digenggam Mei kini telah ada dalam genggamanku.

Misaki Mei. Harus. Mati.

"Hentikan!"

Nyatanya pergerakanku tidak secepat langkah Sakakibara Kouichi. Ia hampir sampai ke tempat di mana kami tengah berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Tolong, hentikan!" teriaknya putus asa. Aku berbalik. Tanpa sengaja menebasnya dengan benda tajam yang kupegang hingga ia terluka. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Berkali-kali aku mengatakan kata maaf di dalam hati. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu, aku tak mau melihatnya terluka. Tapi jika melihat Kouichi-kun membela Mei lagi, maka akulah yang akan terluka.

"Aku harus menghentikannya! Tak boleh ada lagi yang mati. Aku juga tak mau kau mati!" aku menceracau tak karuan.

"Kau salah, Akazawa-san! Mei bukanlah orangnya!" Ia menghadangku, mencekal kedua tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar, ia pasti akan melindungi Mei. Ia pasti tak akan rela jika Mei harus mati, sama sepertiku yang tidak rela jika harus menyaksikan Kouichi-kun kehilangan nyawa.

Aku berusaha melawan dengan mendorong Kouichi-kun hingga tubuhnya menabrak tepi tangga. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku menusukkan benda tajam itu tepat ke jantungnya.

Namun ledakan api terakhir dari wisma yang terbakar merobohkan lantai dua yang memang sudah bobrok dan rusak. Kami bertiga turut terlempar ke bawah, menyatu dengan reruntuhan lain yang sudah lebih dulu hancur.

Segera setelah itu, aku menyadari jika Misaki Mei sendirian. Inilah kesempatannya. Aku menariknya dengan cepat sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri, lalu membantingnya hingga berdebum ke lantai. Sekali lagi, aku mencoba menebasnya. Ingin sekali tebasanku itu mengenai pipi mulusnya hingga ia terluka. Sayang, tebasanku meleset dan hanya memutuskan tali penutup matanya. Menyesal karena tak berhasil melukai sasaran awal, aku menendang pipinya hingga menimbulkan memar. Misaki Mei tak berdaya.

Aku hampir membunuhnya. Sedikit lagi. Kouichi-kun mungkin akan membenciku karena ini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku bisa saja membuatnya mengenang kembali memori yang selama ini hanya bisa kukenang sendiri. Aku bisa membuatnya memandangku dengan tatapan bersahabat seperti yang ia berikan pada Mei. Aku bisa merebut segala perhatiannya. Aku bisa melakukan itu semua jika Misaki Mei terkena tusukan benda tajam yang kugenggam pada saat ini. Detik ini…

"Sekarang, semuanya akan berakhir," aku berkata dengan nada menghina. Akan kupastikan jika kalimatku itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Misaki Mei sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Tidak!"

Sakakibara Kouichi menabrakku, lagi-lagi ia mencekal kedua lenganku, lagi-lagi ia melindungi Mei!

"Kau salah," katanya kemudian. Perlahan, ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku menoleh, mata kami bersirobok pandang. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa kembali pada kenangan satu setengah tahun lalu ketika aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di tepi sungai. Ketika kami berjabat tangan. Ketika aku menatap sepasang matanya dalam-dalam. Mata yang menyiratkan ketulusan, tatapan bersahabat yang membuatku tetap mengingatnya hingga sekarang. Mendadak saja, air mata yang bertumpuk itu keluar pelan-pelan.

"Kouichi-kun," bisikku. Aku ingin mengulang perasaan itu lagi, tapi tak bisa jika Mei ada di sini. Itulah kenapa aku harus membunuhnya!

_De-gar!_

Petir menyambar. Kouichi yang tengah mencekalku menghambur ke depan, menghalangi Mei yang masih terduduk di lantai dari serpihan kaca jendela yang pecah karena kilatan listrik di udara yang teramat kuat.

Dan ketika aku berbalik, pandanganku memutih untuk beberapa saat.

…

"_Aduh!"_

"_Eh?" Tangisanku terhenti. Aku tak tahu jika ada orang lain di tepi sungai itu. Pastilah ia terkena tendangan kaleng minumanku secara tak sengaja._

_Niatku untuk meminta maaf pada orang-entah-siapa-itu harus terhalang ketika aku terjatuh saat menuruni jalan berumput untuk menghampirinya._

_Tapi laki-laki itu tak terlihat marah. Alih-alih menyemprotku dengan kekesalannya, ia memandangku dengan sorot mata yang mencipta ketenangan, ia mengulurkan tangan, membantuku berdiri. Dan ketika aku membalas uluran tangannya, itulah kali pertama kami berjabat tangan._

_Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya:_

_Sakakibara Kouchi._

_Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di lain waktu, saat aku sedang tidak terjatuh, menangis atau terlihat lemah. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi saat aku sedang berdiri tegak dan tersenyum manis untuknya._

_Tapi saat kesempatan itu ada, dia malah tak mengingatku._

_Padahal tanganku masih bisa merasakan jabatnya yang hangat._

…

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mata, mencoba menatap sepasang mata yang memancarkan kehangatan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu waktuku tak lama lagi. Serpihan kaca yang pecah telah menusuki beberapa bagian tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan darah hangat mengalir di sekitar tempatku terbaring.

"Akazawa-san," Kouichi-kun mendekat, perlahan mencabuti setiap pecahan kaca yang sudah tertancap di tubuhku, mengangkat kepalaku lalu berlutut tepat di sampingku. Aku tahu, ia sedang memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, untuk menyampaikan kalimat terakhir yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya, dan aku tahu memang inilah waktunya.

"Satu setengah tahun yang lalu," napasku sudah mulai tak teratur, "aku melemparmu dengan kaleng kosong. Ingat?"

Dia menggeleng, seperti reaksinya yang biasa. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, ia masih tidak bisa mengingat jika aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ia pindah ke Yomiyama. Kouichi-kun masih membuatku kecewa saat kematian sudah hampir memisahkanku dengannya.

"Kau jahat!" aku ingin mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada marah, tapi tak bisa. Napasku semakin tersengal dan terputus-putus, "Kau seharusnya… berkata kalau kau mengingatnya, walau… walaupun itu bohong."

Tapi dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Bahkan ketika kedua mataku sudah tak bisa terbuka lagi.

"Izumi…" teramat pelan, aku masih bisa mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama 'Izumi' untuk pertama—dan terakhir kalinya.

_Setidaknya, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia._

**FIN!**

…

**EPILOG**

Jika di kehidupan yang lain aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, aku sangat berharap bisa mendengarnya berkata: _"Aku mengingatmu! Kau gadis yang mendaratkan kaleng minuman kosong di kepalaku. Izumi-san, aku merindukanmu!"_

Entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap kutukan kelas 9-3 berakhir. Aku berharap Sakakibara Kouichi bahagia, meski itu akan dilaluinya bersama Misaki Mei.

Api dari wisma yang terbakar kembali meledak. Pandanganku tak lagi kabur. Aku bisa melihat jelas wajah yang sudah sangat kukenal. Kouichi-kun, dengan tatapan bersahabat dan senyuman manisnya yang hangat. Tapi kali ini, ia bersayap.

Now, it's really DONE!

.

.

Ah, sekarang kekecewaan saya karena Akazawa Izumi meninggal tanpa sempat diingat oleh Sakakibara sudah tersampaikan dengan selesainya fanfic ini. :D

Komentar, kritik, saran, silahkan tuliskan di kotak review!

Thanks for reading~

Salam hangat,

MM


End file.
